


Ditry Little Secrets

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: What started out as a normal school day for Közi, took a sudden change of course, as one by one Közi discovers the secrets of various members of the school faculty.





	Ditry Little Secrets

            “Közi!” somebody shouted at me, startling me out of my daydreams. I glare at the speaker, my history teacher Yu~ki. Who does he think he is? Just because he’s the teacher doesn’t mean I have to pay attention to him! He’s so boring and he looks like he belongs in the past, like way in the past before the invention of electricity and stuff. I’m sure he favourites female students as well. He’s such a pervert!

            “What?” I demand annoyed. I was enjoying that particular daydream. Mana, who works as a school cook here, and I were about to do something rather sexual. There I said it. She’s so beautiful. I wonder why she never speaks? Maybe she lost her voice in some tragically romantic accident? Maybe she lost her lover and needs somebody like me to teach her how to love again? Hey! I can dream!

            “Would you like to share your thoughts?” Yu~ki demanded. I can tell he’s mad at me but what of it? All the teachers hate me and I don’t care. I hate them. I hate school and its formality, the way I’m forced to learn things I don’t care about and will never be of any use to me anyway, the stupid kids here who pick on me because I refuse to conform to their ideas of normality. So what if I’m different? Most of all, I hate the fact I can’t escape this living hell even when I’m at home. Both my parents are teachers and they insist on giving me catch up lessons to stop me failing my classes. Apparently, I’m wasting my intelligence. I can hear their voice in my head all the time “Why can’t you be more like your brother? He studied hard and look where that got him. Do you really want to end up working in McDonalds?” Yes Mum. I want to work in McDonald’s. It can’t be as bad as this dump. In fact, the only reason I came in today was because Mana was working in the canteen.

            “I’d love to share my thoughts but I don’t think you could handle them.” I reply in answer to Yu~ki’s question.

            “Oh really?” Yu~ki challenged me.

            “Yeah,” I reply then with a shrug I add “I was fantasising about this really hot woman giving me a blow job. About how it felt when her tongue licked along my…”

            “Go stand in the hall! Now!” Yu~ki thundered and with another shrug I get up and head outside. Anything is better than history with that pervert! Yes, I’m being hypocritical but what of it?

            “I told you, you couldn’t handle it.” I remark as I leave the classroom, to the sounds of cheers from some of the braver students. Everyone loves a trouble maker, I guess.

            I stand in the hall for a minute or two before I grow bored. Sometimes there will be another student who’s been sent out that I can talk to but not today. It’s just me. I glance at my watch and realise I have another twenty minutes before lunch. With a shrug I wander off. Yu~ki can shout at me tomorrow and I’m sure one of my friends will collect my things for me.

            I head for the library, I’m not really into books but the librarian Gackt is pretty cool. One time when he was younger he tipped over his teacher’s car. Maybe I should try that sometime? Maybe to Yu~ki? Whatever. I’m too lazy to do anything like that and I doubt Yu~ki really cares about his car. He doesn’t seem the type.

            “Gackt?” I shout as I enter the room. Strangely there’s no answer. He’s not here? I begin to nosy around his office, as he often buys music magazines that he lets me read. I can’t find any today and as I turn to go I knock into a shelf and cut my hand open on a knife that had been lying there. Why does Gackt have a knife lying about anyway?

            My hands bleeding but I ignore it as I study the knife. It’s beautiful and exotic looking, maybe French. It’s also really old and I remember Gackt mentioning he collects knives. It still doesn’t really explain why it’s here but I’ve learnt not to question Gackt. He’s not exactly the most normal of men. Sure, on the surface he is, but I know him too well to be fooled.

            Reluctantly I put the knife down and head for the nurse’s office as I need something to stop the bleeding. The cut's pretty deep to tell the truth and I’ve already got blood on the floor. Using my uninjured hand to prevent any more blood stains, I head for the nurse’s office, which is thankfully just down the hall. I don’t bother to knock and let myself in. There’s blood on the door handle now. Oh well.

            I freeze and watch the scene before me with open eyes. The nurse Kami and Gackt are wrapped up in a passionate kiss, which is actually kind of hot in some strange way. I’m not gay but they're both such good looking men. They haven’t noticed my presence yet and with a cocky grin I think over my options. I could perv on them, or I could announce my presence. Well perving really doesn’t hold any benefits for me now I know their secret, so I decide to have some fun.

             “Can I join in?” I ask. Again I can’t help but stress, I’m not gay. I’m only messing with them.

             “Get your own man.” Gackt announces as he pulls away from Kami and wraps a protective arm across his shoulders, as if he hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary, which I guess he hasn’t. Still shouldn’t they both be working? Kami’s reaction is more to be expected, his whole face goes bright red and he has this guilty look, which is replaced by concern as he sees my bleeding hand.

             “What happened to your hand?” Kami asks me, as he hurries over to study the damage.

            “I kind of fell into a knife,” I said with a shrug. “But I’m glad I did, as now I know your dirty little secret.”

 

            Discovering Gackt and Kami’s secret seemed to set the chain of events in motion, for the very same day I discovered not one but two other secrets about members of the school faculty. The first happened in the canteen. I’d gone in early as I was bored. My bandaged hand was my excuse for why I wasn’t in lesson, Kami had even given me a note to get me out of trouble with Yu~ki on the condition I kept his relationship secret. I wouldn’t have told anyone anyway, as I liked keeping these kind of things to myself but Kami doesn’t need to know that.

            “Can you pass me the salt?” Comes a man’s voice in the kitchen. I pause confused, as I can only see two women, Mana, and some new girl I don’t know. To my surprise the salt is handed to Mana. What?

            “Thank you.” Mana replies. He’s a man? What? I’ve lost my appetite now and I leave shaking my head. How on earth did I miss that? Oh my god! I’ve been fantasising about a man all this time! Does this mean I really am gay? First I find Gackt and Kami’s kiss hot, now this? Confused about my sexuality, I walk out of the school shaking my head. It’s too much to handle. I need time alone to think. Forget school. School is for losers anyway.

            “Közi, if you think for one second your leaving this school before the end of the day you can forget it.” Thunders a voice I recognise as Yu~ki’s. With a groan I turn around and scowl.

            “I was only going to buy lunch in town.” I lie. He knows I’m lying but he has no proof and so he has to believe me. Right?

             “And then you’ll forget to come back. I know you too well.” Yu~ki remarks before beginning his lecture on how I’m wasting my life and he’s only trying to help me and blah blah blah. He sounds just like my parents. Well at least thanks to Kami’s note he can’t complain about me walking off before. He doesn’t seem to quite believe that I cut my hand outside his classroom but he can’t say anything. I have ‘proof’ that I did and that’s what counts.

            Then to my delight the clasps on the old case he carries everywhere breaks and the contents fall to the floor. My eyes widen in surprised delight as I see what falls out. Not one but two porn magazines. I always knew he was a pervert!

            “I uh, confiscated them of some student.” Yu~ki lies.

            “Sure you did.” I laugh as I walk off leaving him to pick up his things. Today really has been full of dirty little secrets and yet nobody has found out mine and I’m not ready to share.

 


End file.
